As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications. Thus information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, graphics interface systems, data storage systems, networking systems, and mobile communication systems. Information handling systems can also implement various virtualized architectures. Data and voice communications among information handling systems may be via networks that are wired, wireless, or some combination.
One subsystem of an information handling system is a storage subsystem. A storage subsystem can be implemented using a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). A RAID storage subsystem comprises a RAID controller and a disk group (DG). The DG comprises a plurality of physical disks (PDs) configured to store information which is presented to the information handling system as being stored on a virtual disk (VD) even though the storage of the information is distributed among the PDs.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.